


Thought You Were Smarter

by rosesbuckley



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Cuddles, Fluff, Future Fic, Good Theo, Good Theo Raeken, Humor, Kisses, M/M, Morings, Snugglings, Theo is a good boyfriend, They're already dating in this, Very fluffy, but its cute, its also EXTREMELY cheesy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-24 17:02:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21981379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosesbuckley/pseuds/rosesbuckley
Summary: 2nd Thiam fic! It's beyond cheesy but here we go!
Relationships: Liam Dunbar & Theo Raeken, Liam Dunbar/Theo Raeken
Comments: 2
Kudos: 74





	Thought You Were Smarter

**Author's Note:**

> 2nd Thiam fic! It's beyond cheesy but here we go!

It was the beginning of Winter so snow was starting to fall, the leaves on trees had begun to turn white because of the frost, and it was the perfect excuse for Liam to use to cuddle his boyfriend all day. 

It was around 7 o’clock when Liam woke up. The chill in the room made him shiver so he scooted closer to his boyfriend who was tangled in the sheets, cuddling up to him as much as he could. 

He felt an arm wrap around his middle and he snuggled even closer to Theo, burying his face the crook of his neck. 

“Morning baby.” Theo said, his voice husky from just waking up. 

“Good morning.” Liam smiled.

They hadn’t gotten as much sleep as they would’ve liked because Theo was up at 1 am, asking Liam ridiculous questions such as why we never see baby pigeons or if an iPhones camera is round, why are the pictures square. 

“I’m gonna go make us some breakfast.” The Chimera said. When he tried to unravel his arms from Liam, Liam threw his leg over him and wrapped himself around Theo. 

“No. Don’t go.” The Beta whined, burying his face back into Theo’s chest. 

Theo chuckled and wrapped his arm around Liam’s waist. “Come on, Little Wolf, can’t I get up to get breakfast or are you gonna make me stay here and starve?”

“Well, when you put it that way,” Liam said. He paused for a moment before tightening his grip on Theo. 

Theo laughed. He brushed his fingers through Liam’s hair and said, “How about I go make breakfast, and bring it back in here so we can have breakfast in bed?” 

Liam smiled and looked up at his boyfriend. “You’re too sweet sometimes.”

“I know.” Theo said. He leaned down to peck Liam’s lips.

Liam finally let him out of bed and Theo made his way to the kitchen. 

*30 minutes later*

Liam sat up on the bed as he heard footsteps coming down the hallway. The Chimera came in with a tray with two plates on it. 

He walked over to the bed and sat it in front of Liam then made his way bad to his side of the bed. 

“Thanks T.” Liam smiled. Theo leaned over and kissed his temple. “Don’t thank me.”

*After breakfast*

Once breakfast was over with, Liam helped Theo take the plates back to the kitchen. They put them in the sink and Liam pulled himself up onto the counter. Theo ran water over the dishes in the sink. While he waited for the amount of water he needed in the sink to fill up, he walked up to Liam and stood between his legs. Liam wrapped his arms around Theo’s neck and kissed him softly. Theo smiled into the kiss and wound his arms around the younger mans waist. As they continued to kiss, neither one of them were bothered enough to heard the water about to overflow the sink until water splashed onto the Chimera’s feet. 

“AH!” Theo screamed a non manly scream. While Liam covered his mouth to stop himself from laughing, even though he was hiding a big grin behind his hands, Theo ran around the kitchen trying to find a towel. 

“Liam! Why aren’t you helping me!?” 

Liam just grinned and leaned over to turn off the water. Now that water wasn’t pouring onto the floor, Theo stopped and looked at Liam with a dead expression. 

“Thought you were smarter than that T.” Liam laughed loudly. 

Theo sighed and looked down, shaking his head. “Will you help me at least get the water off the floor?” 

Liam chuckled. Theo made his way over to where the water was but his foot slipped, making him fall to the ground, which made Liam burst into laughter. 

“You asshole! You’re supposed to help me not laugh at me!” Theo yelled, making Liam laugh harder. 

He jumped down from the counter and held out his hand for Theo to grab. Liam should’ve saw what was coming next. 

Theo grabbed his hand then yanked him down so Liam was now in the water that was on the floor. 

Theo smirked at his boyfriend. “Thought you were smarter than that, Liam.”


End file.
